What Happened When Blaine Got A Bad Grade
by haleygirl
Summary: Blaine is restricted from internet use after he has a poor showing in his theatre history course. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. Usually Saturdays were relaxed, with Blaine sleeping over the night before now that he lived with Sam and Mercedes and only officially crashed on the weekends and occasionally when Monday night dinner went late. Kurt and Blaine would lounge around in the morning and then maybe try to catch a matinee. But today Blaine had been holed up in the library studying the playwrights of ancient Greece in the hopes of being able to bring up his theatre history grade, and Kurt had rushed out early for some emergency. Blaine had barely gotten to see his fiancé that morning and he was cranky for it. He had hoped when he returned to the loft Kurt would be there, but there was just Rachel on the couch, binging on some Netflix series on her laptop. Blaine checked his text messages and it looked like Kurt'd be there soon, but it was another hour before he gave up and made himself a sandwich, and another half hour after that before Kurt arrived bubbling over with stories of the crazy fashion world he'd been wrapped up in all day. Kurt kissed him and then said he needed to take a shower.

Blaine nodded neutrally, but internally he was irritated. It seemed like more time now to wait just to have a conversation and unload. He watched Kurt shuffle off to get a towel and sighed. _I guess I could get back to my reading_ , he mused. But he really didn't want to. Blaine had been a stellar student in high school, especially after changing from the rigors of Dalton to the much easier academic workload of McKinley. And for the most part, he'd transitioned into his NYADA studies pretty well. But reading three plays a week for theatre history class had definitely caught up with him, and it showed when he got back a D+ on a quiz. He couldn't remember a time when he'd gotten a grade so low. It was embarrassing.

Kurt, for his part, had been pretty stern when he inevitably found out. This hadn't been any pop quiz; it had been on the syllabus from the very beginning. Blaine had convinced Kurt to go out late to a bar the night before, even though he had this quiz early in the morning. When asked if he'd studied at all, Blaine had to admit that he'd only skimmed the last couple of readings and hadn't so much as looked over his notes this month. "Young man, how do you expect to do well in college if you're not even going to put forth your best effort?" Kurt had scolded. "I didn't think it would be that hard of a quiz!" Blaine had defended. "The theatre history classes are the easy part Blaine!" Kurt had retorted, exasperated. NYADA's coursework was intense, but some courses came down to a performance with a scene partner who shirked their work or a solo that turned out to be the professor's least favorite song. At least with a theatre history grade you'd never wonder if your failure was subjective, Kurt reasoned. Blaine wasn't sure he agreed, but he had to concede that he would have done better on the quiz if he hadn't gotten cocky and thought he could get away without studying much like he was back in high school. "When I was taking that class it was my first semester in college, I was working at and the diner, and every night back home on the train I was studying." Kurt lectured. "When you're on the subway all you do is play stupid games on your phone." Blaine had scowled at that, which hadn't put Kurt in the mood to be lenient. "And when you're NOT on the subway you're updating your Facebook page or posting on Instagram all the time. You need to unplug and get things back on track."

Blaine pouted for some time after this pronouncement, but unhappily agreed to a social media free week in anticipation of the next scheduled quiz. He was only to go on the internet for school research and to leave his phone in the kitchen at night so he wouldn't be tempted. Kurt would hold on to his tablet and check Blaine's social media feeds to make sure he wasn't posting anything. To Blaine's chagrin, Kurt called Sam and asked him to notify him if he wasn't following the rules back at their place.

As Blaine sat on the couch, hearing the trickling water of Kurt's shower began, his mind wandered. It was weird living in an age of social media, being so used to having a piece of machinery available at all times to cure boredom—and not being able to use it. Blaine eyed the laptop as Rachel laid it back on the coffee table.

"Good show?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. Someone in my Tap class recommended it and it started slow but I'm starting to get really into it." she replied.

It occurred to Blaine that Rachel probably didn't know about his internet restriction. Usually if she knew about something like that she'd support Kurt's position—both to help prevent Blaine from getting punished and also to keep her own butt safe. But she had been out with some friends from _Funny Girl_ the night Blaine had brought home the bad grade. It probably hadn't even come up.

"Hey. I…left my iPad at the apartment, can I borrow your laptop?" Blaine ventured.

"Oh sure." she said, getting up to fix herself a snack.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at the door to the bathroom. He had been good all week. He'd been up to his ears in Aristophanes research all day. What would 10 minutes on a computer hurt?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine looked up a story online he'd been following as Rachel turned on the blender to make her smoothie. There was one that had ended in a cliffhanger last week and he'd been dying to know how it'd worked out. Happily the author had added three chapters since he'd last logged in. Blaine smiled, eager to see where it was going next. He was just finishing the first as Rachel turned off the blender and didn't notice that the sound of Kurt's shower had stopped. He clicked the link to the second chapter.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" came Kurt's firmest voice behind him.

Blaine jumped, hurriedly closing the site and the laptop, pushing it away.

"I… uh…. Nothi-I mean…." Blaine flushed. "That was quick." He stammered. Kurt wasn't exactly known for taking short showers.

"Yeah because we've hardly seen each other all day and I wanted to eat and hear how your studying was going." Kurt spat.

Blaine swallowed, stealing a glance at Kurt before averting his eyes back to the floor. "F-fine. I went to the library. I've been doing what you said—"

"What I said."

"Y-e-ees sir."

Rachel looked on from the kitchen, not entirely certain what had happened. But it was obvious Blaine was in some hot water.

"Did I say you had permission to go on a computer?"

"It wasn't—it was just like a few minutes—" Blaine stammered.

"Uh huh. If you thought it wasn't that big of a deal why'd you wait until I was out of the room?"

Blaine grew quiet, embarrassed to be getting scolded like this in front of Rachel.

"He's not allowed?" Rachel asked.

"Someone's grades have been slipping." Kurt explained. "He's grounded from internet use until Monday night."

"Oh, I didn't know—he said he left his iPad at home- I shouldn't have let—"

Kurt put up his hand and shook his head. "Blaine knows better than to be sneaking around. Isn't that right, Blaine?"

"…Yes sir." Blaine replied, sounding meek.

Kurt crossed his arms, taking a step forward to look down at Blaine like a naughty child. "And what site was so pressing you had to deliberately defy me to go to?"

Blaine squirmed. "…the Star Wars fanfiction site.." he admitted, blushing.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, I was at the library all afternoon-" Blaine halfheartedly defended.

"I let you off easy last week, Blane." Kurt interrupted.

Blaine blanched, knowing it was true.

"Maybe if I'd taken you over my knee it'd have been a better reminder of the expectations."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the way he always did when he was caught and didn't know a way out.

"It won't happen again sir."

"I hope not because your restriction's extended three days now and you're definitely not going to like the consequences if you try pulling this again."

Blaine stiffened at the news of losing internet privileges for longer. It wasn't fair. But he didn't want to get Kurt even more mad at him by saying so. He was less able to manage himself, however, when Kurt turned to Rachel and asked her to take the wooden spoon from the drawer.

"Kurt—I'm sorry! Honest." he protested. All of Kurt's spankings hurt, but Blaine hated that wooden spoon. It stung just like the one his mother had spanked him with as a little kid a handful of times.

"Deliberate defiance, Blaine." Kurt reprimanded, irritated. "If you didn't want to risk a good spanking you should have done as you were told."

Rachel bit her lip. She felt sorry for Blaine. The shoe had been on the other foot many other times. But she wasn't going to cross Kurt when he was in discipline mood. She handed over the spoon.

"Should I… uh—" she quietly asked Kurt, gesturing towards her bedroom. With the completely lack of walls there was no doubt she'd hear Blaine's punishment, but it seemed unkind not to at least offer a little privacy.

"If Blaine wants to misbehave around you, Rachel, he can get punished in front of you. He's certainly had plenty of experience watching me chastise your bare bottom before."

Blaine scowled. Getting a spanking at all was no fun, but having an audience was worse. Rachel for her part, blushed. She hadn't even done anything wrong and Kurt had her feeling guilty.

Kurt took the spoon and walked over to the couch. He tossed it on the coffee table next to the laptop and pulled Blaine up so he could look him in the eye. "I am not happy with you young man," he scolded. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down before brining him over his knee. Rachel watched with pity as Kurt then pulled his green boxers down as well. Something about that moment of being bared always made it worse.

SMACK. Kurt wasted no time, slapping his hand on Blaine's bottom hard. Blaine winced. "I cannot believe you Blaine." Kurt lamented aloud as he swat, again and again.

"I'm s-ss-sorry sir…OWW" sputtered Blaine. He tried not to make a lot of noise, or squirm. _Why am I so stupid?_ His feet drummed a bit on the floor as he felt Kurt swat sharply, sometimes over and over in the same place, and then surprising him with a smack somewhere new. He moaned involuntarily as the warmth across his bottom intensified. "MMM…I'm s-sorryyyysirr." He started to sputter, begging for leniency, hoping he sounded… reformed.

"I'm sure you are." Kurt admonished impassively, reaching over for the spoon. Blaine was panting, nervous at the tap of the spoon against one cheek. He sniffled, embarrassed to feel tears staring to squeeze out.

Kurt lifted the spoon and shifted it, flicking his wrist to swat low at the other cheek, causing Blaine to gasp out a "Owwwwwno-nooooo noo" as he seemed to try to squirm himself right over and off of Kurt's knee. Expecting this, Kurt tightened his grip and swatted twice more, fast. "Kuuur-uuurrrrrr-urtttt!" Blaine whined, miserable, the tears now flowing down his face. Rachel was the more prone to dramatics of the two, arguing over every little punishment that came along, but Blaine was often the one to more quickly fall into (real) tears because he took being in trouble to heart so much. The combination of embarrassment and pain got to him quicker a lot of the time. And right now Blaine was really regretting his actions. The spoon lit a fire on his bottom more intense than the one he usually got from Kurt's hand alone, and being bared in front of Rachel as well as Kurt made it seem that much more shameful. It was true he had tried to get away with something Kurt had expressly forbidden. He really didn't like it, but he deserved correction, and he'd made a choice long ago to let Kurt be the arbiter of meting out appropriate discipline in these situations. _If I'd know he was going to use the spoon maybe I wouldn't have done it though…_ he thought. But it was hard to think of much coherently at a time like this.

Rachel couldn't help but watch as Kurt continued to paddle Blaine's bare and reddening bottom with the spoon, unmoved by his attempts to squirm away. Soon Blaine's apologies increased into less intelligible whimpers. Kurt held him steady, methodically covering his whole bottom with a layer of sting. Finally, he pulled Blaine up a little further to land sharp final smacks to each of Blaine's tender sit spots before dropping the spoon altogether.

By now Blaine was sniveling like a small child so Kurt rubbed his back for a second, waiting for him to calm. Rachel realized that she had been holding her breath and let out a sigh of relief. It had been intense to watch—especially knowing Blaine's particular dislike of the spoon. His bottom was bright red from his punishment and she knew from experience that sting wasn't going to dissipate quickly. _Poor Blaine_ , she thought. He was usually a lot smarter about these things. Trying to work around a punishment was much more her m.o. and it had been quite awhile since she'd seen Blaine get in that much trouble. Still, better him than her, she figured.

Kurt, for his part, was focused on calming Blaine, shaking his head at the sore bottom over his lap. He could have just used his hand but—Star Wars fanfiction, really? He was breaking the rules for some dumb story? And after he hadn't even given him so much as a swat when this all came up last week, too.

"Shhh." Kurt whispered quietly. "It's done. Your forgiven." Blaine sniffled. "You're not going to like sitting much tonight but it's over. Come on…" Kurt helped Blaine hobble up and pull up his clothes.

Blaine shamefacedly apologized—"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, sir." and Kurt nodded. "It's not like you." he commented. Blaine sniffled and nodded, embarrassed.

Kurt looked him over, appraisingly. "Have you had something to eat?"

"Y-ees sir."

Kurt nodded. "Well I'm going to whip something together for myself. Why don't you wash your face and then you can tell me about your day?"

Blaine nodded, grateful for a reprieve to be able to pull himself together for a couple minutes. "Yessir." he responded, shuffling off to the bathroom, averting his eyes from Rachel's as he passed.

Kurt shook his head as he watched him go and then headed over to the kitchen to see what leftovers they had.

Rachel couldn't help it. "Wow, been awhile since that happened." she said.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know what's got into him lately."

"He's really doing that bad in school?"  
"It's just theatre history, but he admitted he'd barely even been studying. You remember Professor Polin's classes. Nobody passes them without studying."

Rachel nodded. It was true. Truth be told she'd been spanked a few times last year when Kurt had found out she'd forgotten to do homework for that class. If she was honest with herself she'd have admitted she might have only barely passed if it hadn't been for Kurt threatening her with discipline whenever she was tempted to blow it off. She didn't like getting punished but in the end she felt it helped get her out of her own way sometimes. They didn't talk about it much, but she assumed Blaine felt similarly.

In the privacy of the bathroom, Blaine washed his face. He let his hands rub gently over his backside, wincing at the still tender skin. He wasn't going to make a mistake again like this anytime soon, that was for sure. _Three extra days without internet. Ick._ Blaine sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. It was going to seem like  forever until he found out what happened next in that story.


End file.
